How Tsuna Became the Vongola Teddy Bear
by Starlight Rose
Summary: It was just above a month after the Tenth Generation had relocated to the Vongola mansion in Palermo, Italy that it became common knowledge within the mansion that Tsuna's bedroom door was always open and his bed might as well be a communal bed. Familial fluff All27 One-shot


**AN**: Originally posted as an omake for my HPXover but realized that it probably acts better as a stand alone since it doesn't involve the HP characters at all. It does take place in same universe. It's a Mother's day fic because you don't need to have given birth or even be a woman to behave like a mother and I think Tsuna would have inherited some mother hen-ish tendencies from Nana. This takes place in the spring right after Tsuna would have graduated from high school and the family relocated to Italy. Yamamoto is not there because Tsuna would have encouraged him to go fulfill his dream of playing professional baseball even if only for a few years since everything is mostly peaceful now. Since I'm a Braves fan, we're going to say he plays for the Atlanta Braves having been scouted in high school.

Credit goes to FruitPastilles' _The (Somewhat) Inevitable Harem of One Tsunayoshi Sawada_ for the inspiration for some of the later parts of this omake as well as some harem jokes later in the story. If you haven't read that do read it, it's hilarious even for people not fans of shounen-ai like myself. Inspiration for the tucking in goes to my husband.

This is familial All27.

Thank you to all those that reviewed before. Enjoy and please leave a review.

* * *

**_Mother's Day Omake: How Tsuna Became the Vongola Teddy Bear_**

It was just above a month after the Tenth Generation had relocated to the Vongola mansion in Palermo, Italy that it became common knowledge within the mansion that Tsuna's bedroom door was always open and his bed might as well be a communal bed.

It started innocuously enough. Being the boss of the largest, most influential, and wealthy _famiglia_ came with a lot of responsibilities and those responsibilities included the bane of all leadership - paperwork. Tsuna had been gradually getting used to doing paperwork while still in high school but the workload he had when he finally took over was overwhelming. His first night dealing with paperwork kept him up until past midnight.

Instead of heading to bed for a well deserved and needed rest considering he was supposed to get up by seven the next morning, Tsuna decided to check to make sure all his family was settled into their new home without any problems. He found them all sleeping peacefully until he got to Fuuta's room. The Ranking Prince was still awake and greeted him with a tired, "Tsuna-nii."

"Why are you still awake Fuuta? It's been a long day with moving in and all." Tsuna asked gently.

"I can't sleep." The thirteen-year-old complained, "It's weird sleeping by myself again. I've been so used to sleeping with Lambo and I-pin at Maman's that sleeping by myself reminds me too much of before Tsuna-nii agreed to put me under the Vongola's protection."

"Would it help if I stayed with you until you fell asleep?" Tsuna suggested.

"Would Tsuna-nii sleep here with me instead? Just for tonight?" The blond requested.

"Ah. Let me go check on everyone and change into my pajamas first. I'll be back in a few minutes." Tsuna left and finished checking all the rooms to find everyone sleeping peacefully. He returned to find Fuuta still awake and slipped into bed next to his younger brother. Fuuta wasted no time and latched himself to the brunet's side like a barnacle, snuggling into his chest. "Tsuna-nii has a really nice warmth. I should rank how good Tsuna-nii is to snuggle with."

Tsuna huffed a soft laugh and kissed the boy's forehead before hugging him back stroking his back soothingly as he hummed a lullaby. Soon Fuuta was fast asleep and Tsuna allowed his exhaustion to take him as well.

* * *

He awoke to a large commotion taking place in the hallways. He could vaguely hear Gokudera screaming something about kidnapping which jolted him awake. Any danger to his family had him on high alert in a moment. He leapt out of the bed and activated his flames prepared to go after the culprit and make sure they would never attempt something so fool-hardy as kidnapping one of his family again. Dashing through the door he yelled in a commanding voice, "Hayato! Who has been kidnapped? Did they leave anything for us to work with like a ransom note?"

"Juudaime! You're alright!" Gokudera greeted him joyfully, "I was so worried. I came to get you up and you weren't in your bed. I thought someone had kidnapped you."

As Gokudera's words filtered into his panic stricken mind, Tsuna relaxed and extinguished his flames. Heaving an exasperated sigh he explained. "No, I was sleeping with Fuuta. He was having a hard time adjusting to the move and sleeping by himself again."

"Oh..." Gokudera looked sheepish before bowing and apologizing, "I'm sorry Juudaime for misunderstanding!"

"It's okay Hayato. I should have left a note or something. I didn't think anyone would come to my room this early." Tsuna reassured though secretly grateful that he had the foresight to assign Hibari to his own wing so he would not bite anyone to death for disturbing his sleep.

* * *

It was only a few days later as Tsuna was making his nightly rounds (how it had developed into a habit in such a short amount of time Tsuna didn't know but it felt right) that he found I-pin still awake. "Can't sleep?" The boss asked, at I-pin's nod, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you read to me? Fuuta would sometimes read from his ranking book when I couldn't sleep."

"Well I can't read to you from Fuuta's ranking book, but I can read you a story. Is there anything you'd like to hear?" When I-pin shook her head, Tsuna considered it for a moment, "I know. I have a book of fairytales and legends I kept from when I was a kid. Would you like me to read that to you?"

I-pin nodded eagerly and Tsuna left to get the book. Sitting down he read to the Chinese girl until her breathing evened out. With a smile he pulled her blanket around her, tucking her in before kissing her gently on her forehead whispering, "Sweet dreams" before leaving. I-pin was just awake enough to smile at the secure feeling she felt as Tsuna tucked her in and wished her goodnight. She thought she might like to be tucked in more often.

The next night, I-pin appeared at Tsuna's office door dressed in her nightgown. Shyly the little girl entreated, "Tsuna-nii...could you tuck me in again tonight?"

Giving her his sweet smile Tsuna got up from behind his desk and held out a hand that I-pin gladly took. "Would you like me to read to you again tonight? I left the book in your room."

"No, I think I will be okay tonight, but being tucked in felt really nice. Will Tsuna-nii tuck me in every night please?" I-pin gave Tsuna pleading puppy-dog eyes that had him capitulating to her request without a moment of hesitation.

Lambo and Fuuta caught Tsuna being led to I-pin's room and after seeing him tucking the girl in demanded that he do the same for them. Tsuna rolled his eyes at his sibling's antics and acquiesced to their demand with an amused but affectionate smile. Somehow within a week word had spread to the girls that Tsuna was tucking the children in every night.

"Hahi! Haru wants to be tucked in by Tsuna-san too!" Haru pouted.

"I think I would like it as well. I'm sure I would sleep better if Tsuna-kun tucked me in at night." Kyoko added.

"Bossu is really kind to tuck the children in. It must feel nice. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could Bossu tuck me in as well?"Chrome asked flushing red with embarrassment for outright requesting something so bold from her boss.

So Tsuna began tucking the girls in with the required kiss to the head that Haru was sure to demand once she had the nightly ritual described to her by I-pin. The next day at breakfast he was confronted by a sulking Mukuro. "Oya, oya,oya Tsunayoshi-kun! Why don't I get tucked in with a goodnight kiss?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes before patiently explaining, "Mukuro, you're an adult you shouldn't need to be tucked in."

"Kufufu...but you also tuck in my dear Chrome and she is only a year younger than you."

Tsuna ignored his male Mist Guardian.

Mukuro continued to sulk until Tsuna threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll start tucking you in as well. Is there anyone else that would like me to tuck them in?" The Sky asked wryly.

Tsuna stared flabbergasted as Ryohei pumped his fist with a shout of "_EXTREME_ goodnight!" and Gokudera raised his hand sheepishly saying, "If it would not inconvenience Juudaime." Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that if Yamamoto was with them instead of off playing baseball professionally in America he would have been raising his hand as well. In fact there was a good chance that when the Rain Guardian came back to the family when the baseball season was over that he would be demanding the same treatment.

Tsuna could only be thankful Hibari was above such behavior and would consider it too herbivorous. That thought lasted all of a week before Hibari caught one of his infrequent colds and in a fit of fever induced petulance demanded for the Vongola boss to help him to bed and tuck him in. When Tsuna gaped at him Hibari pulled out his tonfa threatening to bite him to death before swaying on his feet causing Tsuna to hurriedly catch him and doing exactly as the skylark demanded.

Tsuna could only wonder why he was the one that got stuck with the insane, violent, fanatical, and possessive family.

* * *

Despite the nightly ritual that had developed for Tsuna where each of his family members would come to his office in singles or pairs when they were each ready for bed in order for the Sky to tuck them in and give them their goodnight kiss, Tsuna still performed his own round of checking to make sure they all slept peacefully before he retired for the night. It was on one of these rounds that he found Lambo in the throes of a nightmare. Sitting next to the cow child, the Decimo ran his fingers through the boy's silky curly black hair that was no longer styled in the ridiculous afro he was fond of as a small child. The whimpers slowly quieted as Lambo curled into his older brother's warm side and clutched at Tsuna's shirt.

Once he was sure Lambo was sleeping peacefully again, Tsuna carefully unwrapped the boy's fingers from his shirt and made to go to his own bed. The Lightning Guardian began to whimper again though when Tsuna's warmth began moving away. With a resigned sigh Tsuna was prepared to spend the night in Lambo's bed when he remembered Gokudera's frantic search for him the night he stayed with Fuuta. Instead he opted to scoop the Bovino into a bridal carry and took the boy to his room before laying him down and quickly getting changed and getting in his bed pulling the boy close and allowing him to cuddle up to his warmth.

Lambo awoke to find himself sprawled across Tsuna's chest. Blinking his eyes blearily he found he was in his brother's room. His shifting around had awoken Tsuna who after many years of Reborn's wake-up calls had become a light sleeper. With an indulgent, loving smile Tsuna greeted the young Bovino, "Good morning Lambo."

"Morning Tsuna-nii. Why am I in your bed?" Lambo questioned while stifling a yawn.

"You were having a nightmare last night and wouldn't calm down unless I was next to you and Hayato tends to panic if he can't find me so I brought to sleep here."

Lambo vaguely recalled dreaming of the derogatory looks, sneers, and insults thrown at him before he came to live with Mama and Tsuna. The nightmares of being left behind and abandoned because he was useless and then feeling a soothing hand caressing his head and curling around a warm body that always made him feel safe and accepted.

"Thank you Tsuna-nii." Lambo finally whispered after burrowing himself into the warm chest, his words loaded with more than one meaning.

"Always, Lambo. As long as I can, I'll always try to support you and the rest of our family whenever you need me, Lambo. You're welcome to come to me for nightmares or whatever." Tsuna assured the boy.

Tsuna shouldn't have been surprised when the next night instead of finding Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin sleeping soundly in their beds when he made his nightly rounds, he found them all curled up in his bed like a pile of puppies. Being mafia children they woke when he entered the room and with adorable, sleepy cries of "Tsuna-nii!" cleared room in the middle of the puppy pile for him. With an exasperated shake of his head he joined them after removing himself to his en-suite bathroom to change.

It was surprisingly Chrome that was the first of the girls to come asking to join Tsuna in bed. At 3:00 AM a few nights later Chrome quietly entered Tsuna's room prompting Tsuna to startle awake and worriedly question her presence.

"Um...Bossu, can I sleep with you tonight? Lambo-chan told me that he sleeps with you when he has nightmares and it helps him." Chrome asked gripping her trident like a security blanket.

Tsuna just gave her a tired but reassuring smile as he pulled his blanket back in invitation. Chrome wasted no time joining him under the covers and snuggling into his warm inviting arms after banishing her trident. After Chrome, Mukuro was the first of the Guardians to join Tsuna in bed though the male Mist Guardian chose to materialize into his boss's bed late one night without even a by your leave. Tsuna awoke to see Mukuro's sleeping face resting on his shoulder the next morning causing him to shriek in alarm. The illusionist glared at him in offense, "Kufufu, my face is not that scary Tsunayoshi. In fact I've been told by many women I am very good looking."

"I'm sorry Mukuro, I was just startled. Why are you here?" Tsuna apologized halfheartedly.

"My Chrome says you make a good teddy bear so I decided to test it out."

Tsuna blinked, sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that his family was insane and thought nothing was odd with invading his bed whenever they felt like it. Soon the rest of the family started appearing in Tsuna's bed at random times in the night for whatever various reason be it nightmares, need for comfort after a difficult mission, or inability to sleep alone. Tsuna and his bed became the center of support and a safe haven for the family. There was even a tacit agreement in place that no fighting was to occur in the bed though the agreement did not extend to pushing, kneeing, and elbowing each other for space when the bed got particularly crowded. Despite their tendency to appear in his bed though Tsuna's family still insisted on getting tucked into _THEIR_ beds and receiving their goodnight kisses.

Tsuna began to accept the fact that he would no longer get to have a bed to himself most nights and even went so far as to order a bigger bed custom made to accommodate more of his family although not all of them simultaneously. The servants in the Vongola mansion came to the awareness that the Decimo's room should not be entered until after the Decimo has left it in the mornings because the Vongola family woke up protective and _possessive_. All of them somehow managed to keep their weapons nearby enough to be at hand should anyone not of the family enter Tsuna's bedroom. Intruders were met with everything from explosives, to sharp pointy objects, to guns aimed at them. Tsuna's room was at once the safest place in the world and the most volatile and dangerous. The family were all ready to defend their boss; their sky; their family; their _home_.

While not really minding and in fact even feeling rather gratified by it, Tsuna did ponder why everyone in his family came to him for comfort and support. He did not feel he was all that special. What Tsuna could not know though was that to his family their biggest fear and most terrifying nightmare was that Tsuna and the family Reborn had helped him create were not real or that Tsuna with all his never-ending love and acceptance would be ripped from their lives at a moment's notice. Thus it was the biggest relief for them to wake to a tangible, warm, breathing Tsuna to remind them that they were not butterflies* and that everything they cherished the most was real and that their happiness was real and hard earned. It was also a reminder to them to hold onto and protect everything that they treasured most with their dying will.

* * *

*From a Taoist philospher: _"Once upon a time, I, Zhuangzi, dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly. I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly, unaware that I was Zhuangzi. Soon I awakened, and there I was, veritably myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man. Between a man and a butterfly there is necessarily a distinction. The transition is called the transformation of material things."_


End file.
